Tiraillé Conflicted – version française
by mam711
Summary: Neal se pose des questions sur sa situation. Se situe après l'épisode 303, Deadline. Spoilers importants pour l'épisode 301, quelques-uns pour les épisodes 302 et 303. One shot. Traduction en français par Arches67—merci!


Tiraillé (Conflicted – version française)

Neal se pose des questions sur sa situation. Se situe après l'épisode 303, Deadline.

Spoilers importants pour l'épisode 301, quelques-uns pour les épisodes 302 et 303. One shot.

Traduction en français par Arches67—merci beaucoup!

* * *

Tiraillé

Tiraillé. C'est ce qu'il ressent le voilà ayant à portée de main le plus grand trésor que quiconque n'ait jamais eu, et il ne peut même pas en profiter un instant. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar (bon, à part Sara bien sûr) depuis qu'il avait trouvé la clé et le mot… non, en fait avant ça, quand Peter l'avait accusé.

Il avait été furieux quand Peter l'avait accusé : il n'avait rien fait – il avait même failli se faire tuer quand il avait refusé l'offre d'Adler. Peter, qui demandait toujours des preuves, l'avait accusé sans l'ombre d'un indice.

Sauf qu'il y avait des preuves. Il avait dû se sentir tellement trahi, voir ce morceau de toile alors qu'il venait de sauver la vie de Neal, venait de tuer un être humain – dans le dos, sans avertissement – pour le bien de Neal.

Neal s'était également senti trahi. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et le plus surprenant, peut-être, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Mais Moz si. Sans en dire un mot à Neal, il avait trouvé et déplacé le trésor, pris toutes les toiles de Neal (et bon sang, il y en avait qu'il aimait bien), mis en place les explosifs, s'était assuré qu'il y aurait des témoins et pas de blessés quand l'explosion aurait lieu. Neal ne pouvait être qu'admiratif de la planification et coordination que cette opération avait requises.

Mais il n'en avait pas parlé à Neal. Il n'avait pas demandé son aide. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Moz avait pris la décision à sa place. Et s'il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de l'admettre, Neal se sentait encore plus trahi par cela que par la trahison de Peter.

Neal ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Il l'avait dit à Peter quand… après Kate. Il n'avait pas menti il ne mentait pas à Peter, pas directement. La vie de Neal à l'heure actuelle (bon d'accord, avant ceci) était relativement tranquille, comparée à sa vie de criminel, et surtout comparée à sa vie en prison. Il aimait résoudre les cas, attraper les méchants. Peter le traitait mieux qu'il n'avait osé l'espéré quand il avait proposé l'accord – il s'était attendu à un traitement du style de celui de l'agent Rice – il s'était préparé à s'y soumettre (enfin, à s'y résoudre), et au lieu de cela il avait gagné un partenariat et un ami.

Alors, oui, il aimait cette vie, malgré l'émetteur et malgré le rayon d'action. Et parce qu'il était toujours sous surveillance par le FBI, la seule façon de continuer cette vie était de rester sur (essentiellement) le bon chemin et (presque toujours) obéir. Peter lui autorisait quelques transgressions, assez pour satisfaire son besoin naturel de défier L'Agent – mais il savait que toute transgression plus importante – du style affaire Fowler – ne serait plus tolérée, la mort d'Adler et Kate n'entrant plus dans le cadre des circonstances atténuantes.

Neal commençait à envisager qu'après les quatre ans et l'émetteur, il pourrait obtenir un poste de consultant permanent avec Peter, un vrai salaire, des avantages et bénéfices, tous ces trucs que dédaignait Moz. Neal ne pouvait pas risquer de retourner en prison. Et Neal ne pensait pas être capable d'échapper à la prison sans l'influence constante de Peter dans sa vie.

Moz savait que Neal aspirait à de la stabilité dans sa vie. Ils avaient parlé de la maison, avec le jardin, les enfants, et de toutes ces choses qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir s'il était en fuite. Moz était convaincu que Neal ne pourrait jamais avoir cela, que Neal lui ressemblait suffisamment pour que cela soit impossible.

Moz devait avoir senti des changements en Neal que lui-même n'avait pas perçus. C'était peut-être le fait que Neal n'ait même pas envisagé de voler le trésor le vieux Neal ne pensait qu'à tout voler.

« Déni plausible ». C'est ainsi que Moz s'était justifié de ne rien avoir dit à Neal. Cela avait permis à Neal de s'en sortir avec Peter. Une séance au détecteur de mensonges ! Pendant cinq heures ! Et Neal n'avait pas eu besoin de mentir, ou détourner, ou contourner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Peter lui avait posé la bonne question, parce que Neal ne mentait jamais directement à Peter, et il ne voulait pas commencer.

Peter n'avait jamais posé la question, pas une seule fois pendant les cinq heures. Ce qui était intéressant en soi : ça avait été la troisième question de Sara, donc ça n'est pas comme si la question était inhabituelle. Alors, pourquoi Peter n'avait-il pas demandé ? Peter était brillant, il y avait donc forcément pensé. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Peter n'avait pas demandé, n'avait pas voulu connaître la réponse. Peut-être était-il sûr de connaître la réponse, et il ne voulait pas forcer Neal à lui mentir. Peut-être que si Neal avait participé au vol du butin, cela aurait représenté une transgression du type Fowler, mais Peter aurait pu gérer le cas après avoir découvert la vérité. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. Peut-être qu'il lui restait l'option d'en parler à Peter.

Moz était sans doute convaincu que Neal n'aurait pas voulu d'une option pareille. Qu'une fois face au fait accompli, Neal aurait été prêt à quitter cette vie de collaboration avec l'agent qu'ils pourraient reprendre ensemble leur vie d'avant Peter. Sauf que Peter avait été présent dans la vie de Neal presque aussi longtemps que Moz bien sûr pas le même nombre de jour – Peter au début ça avait été le Capitaine Ahab et Neal en Moby Dick (si Moby Dick avait été plus petit qu'Ahab et presque aussi intelligent et beaucoup moins dangereux bon d'accord, la métaphore avait besoin d'être travaillée).

Mais Ahab avait attrapé son Moby Dick, et apparemment était maintenant en train de le dresser (il pensa soudainement au Petit Prince, mais du coup Neal serait la rose et non le renard, et il avait toujours voulu être le renard). Maintenant Peter faisait partie du quotidien de Neal et Moz était la source de tout le stress dans sa vie.

Neal détestait jouer au chat et à la souris avec Peter. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Neal adorait jouer au chat et à la souris avec Peter il détestait juste jouer à ce niveau d'enjeux.

Donc maintenant il jouait au chat et à la souris avec Moz. Bien sûr, il aurait pu trouver un moyen de sauver Jones sans compromettre leur fuite s'il l'avait voulu il avait instantanément imaginé trois plans parfaits quand Jones avait été capturé. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver un nouveau nom s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait même pu séduire Diana et Christie s'il l'avait voulu.

S'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Donc maintenant il se retrouvait dans la peau de la souris, coincée entre deux chats. Généralement, ça se terminait mal pour la souris. Et cette métaphore la, il n'y avait rien à y redire.


End file.
